robinhoodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Una O'Connor
thumb 'Una O'Connor '(* 23. Oktober 1880 in Belfast; † 4. Februar 1959 in New York City; eigentlich Agnes Teresa McGlade) war eine irische Schauspielerin. In Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden spielte sie Marians Dienerin. Leben und Karriere Una O’Connor spielte zunächst am Abbey Theatre in Dublin, bevor sie auf Londons Theaterbühnen auftrat. Ab 1911 spielte sie auch am Broadway in den Vereinigten Staaten. Erst 1930, mit fünfzig Jahren, spielte sie in ihrem ersten Film. 1932 war O’Connor in der Rolle der Ellen Bridges in Noel Cowards Bühnenstück Cavalcade zu sehen, woraufhin sie für Frank Lloyds Verfilmung 1933 ebenfalls für diese Rolle engagiert wurde. Dies war ihr Durchbruch, zumal der Film den Oscar für den Besten Film erhielt. In dem Film spielte Herbert Mundin ihren Ehemann, später sollten sie auch in Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden zusammenspielen. Una O'Connor spielte darin die lebenslustige Dienerin und mütterliche Freundin von Marian. Für bekannte Regisseure stand O'Connor in den 1930er-Jahren vielfach vor der Kamera, z.B. für James Whale in den Horrorfilmen Der Unsichtbare (1933) und Frankensteins Braut (1935) oder für John Ford in Der Verräter (1935) und The Plough and the Stars ein Jahr später. Daneben spielte sie in den Historien- und Literaturverfilmungen David Copperfield, Signale nach London und Der kleine Lord, allesamt mit Kinderstar Freddie Bartholomew in der Hauptrolle. Oft verkörperte O'Connor schrullige und lebhafte Dienerinnen, Haushälterinnen und Ehefrauen. thumb|Una O'Connor als Marians Dienerin Auch in den 1940er Jahren setzte sich ihre Karriere mit Schlagende Wetter (1941), Gefundene Jahre (1942) und Die Glocken von St. Marien (1945) in ähnlichen Rollen fort. 1947 beendete sie aber vorerst ihre Filmlaufbahn und ging zurück zum Theater, wo sie in Agatha Christies Kriminalstück Witness for the Prosecution ''eine schrullige Haushälterin spielte, die sich in ihren Aussagen verstrickt. Diese Rolle spielte sie auch in der Verfilmung ''Zeugin der Anklage ''(1957) mit Marlene Dietrich und Charles Laughton. Es sollte ihre letzte Filmrolle werden. Filmografie (Auswahl) *1930: Mord – Sir John greift ein! (''Murder!) *1933: Kavalkade (Cavalcade) *1933: Mary Stevens, M. D. *1933: Der Unsichtbare (The Invisible Man) *1934: Orient Expressthumb|Una O'Connor in jungen Jahren *1934: In goldenen Ketten (Chained) *1934; Stingaree *1934: Father Brown, Detective *1934: The Barretts of Wimpole Street *1935: David Copperfield *1935: Frankensteins Braut (The Bride of Frankenstein) *1935: Der Verräter (The Informer) *1936: Der kleine Lord (Little Lord Fauntleroy) *1936: Suzy *1936: Signale nach London (Lloyd’s of London) *1936: The Plough and the Stars *1937: Der Mann mit dem Kuckuck (Personal Property) *1937: Call It a Day *1938: Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden (The Adventures of Robin Hood) *1938: The Return of the Frog *1939: Ihr seid nicht allein (We Are Not Alone) *1940: Ein Nachtclub für Sarah Jane (It All Came True) *1940: Der Herr der sieben Meere (The Sea Hawk) *1940: He Stayed for Breakfast *1941: Schönste der Stadt (The Strawberry Blonde) *1941: Schlagende Wetter (How Green Was My Valley) *1942: Im Schatten des Herzens (Always in My Heart) *1942: Gefundene Jahre (Random Harvest) *1943: Dies ist mein Land (This Land Is Mine) *1943: Government Girl *1944: Das Gespenst von Canterville (The Canterville Ghost) *1945: Weihnachten nach Maß (Christmas in Connecticut) *1945: Die Glocken von St. Marien (The Bells of St. Mary’s) *1946: Cluny Brown auf Freiersfüßen (Cluny Brown) *1946: Of Human Bondage *1946: Child of Divorce *1946: Flucht von der Teufelsinsel (The Return of Monte Cristo) *1947: Ivy *1948: Die Liebesabenteuer des Don Juan (Adventures of Don Juan) *1957: Zeugin der Anklage (Witness for the Prosecution) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Schauspieler (Film, 1938)